cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
Anequina Animal Identification and Tasting
Treść Anequina Animal Identification and Tasting by Hrodkir Mincemeat You like meat, yes? You want to live in warm climate too, like Hrodkir, so you come to Elsweyr? Good choice. There is no snow here. This one was trapper in Winterhold long ago, but he has lived in Anequina many years now, learning the language and teaching savannah cats how to catch prey without pouncing. Hrodkir cannot draw, so he will just tell you what to catch. He wishes you luck. Jerboa There are many mice in Elsweyr. Hrodkir thinks this is why there are also many cats. Mice and rats aren't usually good eating, Except maybe skeevers, but in Anequina there are bunny-mice called Jerboa that make good meatballs. Truthfully, Hrodkir does not know if they are more bunny or mouse. Have long ears and legs, but also long tails. This one thinks you will know them when you see them. You will see lots of them. They breed quickly. Take two or three daily for meals and they won't even notice. String noose laid over mouth of their den is sure to catch one by nightfall. Hrodkir thinks they taste a little sweet. Must be the moon-sugar they get into. Fennec Foxes There are also many large-eared foxes that Hrodkir thinks look like cats, but they are not cats, so you can eat them without getting in trouble. This one thought huge ears were silly, but they work. These foxes are very hard to hunt, but Hrodkir has great method for catching. Gather some scorpions for foxes to eat. They like scorpions. Cut off stingers. Mince garlic and onions. Rub paste on scorpions, good and thick. Paste is poison to foxes. Kills and seasons them at the same time! Foxes remind Hrodkir of wolf, but more tender and less gamey. Fellrunner Big birds. Not horse big. Goat to deer big. They have long legs and necks, but tiny wings. These birds don't fly or swim. They run. Fast. But very stupid. Hrodkir herds them into trip wires with loud shouting. At full speed they fall and break things. Fragile bones. Fellrunners make good, lean jerky, but are tricky to cook without getting dry. Keep bacon grease for basting. Terror Birds Bigger birds. Kind of vulture-lizard. They don't fly, but run, leap, and claw. Very strong. Hrodkir has seen one trample a lion. Very smart, too. Hard to trap and dangerous to hunt. This one found one dead and tried meat. Tough, stringy, greasy, and tastes like used boots. Best avoided. Not worth trouble. Thorn Gecko Like other geckos but has thorns. Good name, yes? They hunt bugs during day and move quick, but at night they look for warmth and are sluggish. Look for dark stone. You find some resting. Grab them with little trouble. Watch thorns, though. Also taste like other geckos. If you like gecko meat, you will like thorn gecko meat. Daggerback Bristly boar found lots of places. Tusks and quills all around head. Dig a hole. Place blanket over it. Weigh down with rocks. Scatter sand and mushrooms on top of blanket. If hole deep enough, you eat well for weeks. Strong taste. Best in stew. Desert Alit Mouth with legs. Hrodkir has seen them all over Tamriel. This one thinks desert ones are meanest. Big mouth to feed and not much to eat. Nets traps work best. Once entangled, they can't escape. Skin is tough, but meat is good, if chewy. Sep Adder Hrodkir had not seen these before coming to Elsweyr. He was told they are also found in Hammerfell. Large desert snakes, usually brown scaled, with wings on their backs. They don't fly much. Mostly use wings to scare predators and shade head. They can pounce from great distance, though. Normally wouldn't try to net snake, but wings are easily trapped. Easy to skin and cook. Like scaly, scary hens. Lions Not all cats in Elsweyr are Khajiit, but more cats are Khajiit than you might expect. This one can't usually tell unless the cat is clothed. Hrodkir suggests not eating cats while in Elsweyr. Khajiit think it in poor taste. Meat is actually tasty, though. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Identyfikacja i degustacja zwierząt Anequiny Autor: Hrodkir Mielonka Lubisz mięso, tak? Chcesz też żyć w ciepłym klimacie, jak Hrodkir, więc przybywasz do Elsweyr? Dobry wybór. Tu nie ma śniegu. Ten tu był traperem w Zimowej Twierdzy dawno temu, ale od wielu lat mieszka w Anequinie, poznając język i ucząc koty sawanny, jak łapać zwierzynę bez skakania na nią. Hrodkir nie umie rysować, więc po prostu powie ci, co łowić. Życzy ci szczęścia. Skoczek pustynny W Elsweyr jest dużo myszy. Hrodkir myśli, że to dlatego jest tu też tyle kotów. Myszy i szczury zazwyczaj nie są dobre do jedzenia, może z wyjątkiem ślizgaczy, ale w Anequinie występują króliko-myszy zwane skoczkami, z których można zrobić dobre klopsiki. Prawdę mówiąc, Hrodkir nie wie, czy to są bardziej króliki, czy myszy. Mają długie uszy i nogi, ale także długie ogony. Ten Nord myśli, że poznasz je, kiedy je zobaczysz. Zobaczysz ich wiele. Szybko się mnożą. Można zabrać dwie czy trzy dziennie do posiłku i nawet nie zauważą. Pętla ze sznura ułożona nad wejściem do ich nory na pewno złapie jedną przed zmrokiem. Hrodkir uważa, że smakują trochę słodko. To musi być cukier księżycowy, w który wpadają. Fenki Jest tu też wiele lisów z dużymi uszami, które zdaniem Hrodkira wyglądają jak koty, ale nie są kotami, więc można je jeść bez kłopotów. Ten Nord myślał, że duże uszy są głupie, ale one działają. Te lisy są bardzo trudne do upolowania, ale Hrodkir ma świetną metodę na ich łapanie. Zbierz kilka skorpionów dla lisów do jedzenia. One lubią skorpiony. Odetnij kolec jadowy. Zmiel z czosnkiem i cebulą. Natrzyj skorpiony grubą warstwą tej pasty. Pasta jest trucizną dla lisów. Zabija je i doprawia jednocześnie! Lisy przypominają Hrodkirowi wilki, ale delikatniejsze i mniej żylaste. Dzikopłoszka Wielkie ptaki. Ale nie wielkości konia. Wielkości kozy albo jelenia. Mają długie nogi i szyje, ale małe skrzydła. Te ptaki nie latają ani nie pływają. Biegają. Szybko. Ale bardzo głupio. Hrodkir zagania je w druciane pułapki, głośno krzycząc. Przy pełnej prędkości upadają i łamią się. Kruche kości. Z dzikopłoszek jest dobre, chude mięso do suszenia, ale trudno je ugotować bez wysychania. Wykorzystaj tłuszcz z bekonu do duszenia. Fororaki Większe ptaki. Jakby jaszczuro-sępy. Nie latają, ale biegają, skaczą i drapią. Bardzo silne. Hrodkir widział jednego tratującego lwa. Bardzo inteligentne. Trudne do złapania w pułapkę i niebezpieczne do polowania. Ten Nord znalazł martwego i spróbował mięsa. Twarde, włókniste, tłuste i smakuje jak używane buty. Najlepiej unikać. Niewarte kłopotów. Kolczasty gekon Jak inne gekony, ale ma kolce. Dobra nazwa, tak? Polują na owady w ciągu dnia i poruszają się szybko, ale w nocy szukają ciepła i są powolne. Szukaj ciemnych kamieni. Znajdziesz ich trochę odpoczywających. Złap je bez problemu. Uważaj jednak na kolce. Smakują jak inne gekony. Jeśli lubisz mięso gekonów, polubisz mięso kolczastych gekonów. Sztyletogrzbiet Szczeciniasty dzik znalazł wiele miejsc. Kły i kolce wokół głowy. Wykop dołek. Umieść na nim koc. Przygnieć kamieniami. Rozsyp piasek i grzyby na kocu. Jeśli dziura jest wystarczająco głęboka, będziesz dobrze jadł przez całe tygodnie. Mocny smak. Najlepszy w gulaszu. Pustynny alit Paszcza z nogami. Hrodkir widział je w całym Tamriel i uważa, że te pustynne są najgorsze. Duża paszcza do karmienia i niewiele do zjedzenia. Najlepiej działają pułapki z sieci. Po uwikłaniu się nie mogą uciec. Skóra jest twarda, ale mięso dobre, choć gumowate. Skrzydlata żmija Hrodkir nie widział ich przed przyjazdem do Elsweyr. Słyszał, że występują także w Hammerfell. Duże pustynne węże, zazwyczaj z brązowymi łuskami i skrzydłami na plecach. Nie latają dużo. Najczęściej używają skrzydeł do odstraszania drapieżników i osłaniania głowy. Mogą jednak skakać na dużą odległość. Zwykle nie łapie się węży w sieć, ale skrzydła łatwo się zaplątują. Łatwe do oskórowania i ugotowania. Jak łuskowate, straszne kury. Lwy Nie wszystkie koty w Elsweyr to Khajiitowie, ale więcej kotów jest Khajiitami, niż można by się spodziewać. Ten Nord zwykle nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, chyba że kot jest ubrany. Hrodkir radzi nie jeść kotów w Elsweyr. Khajiitowie są tym zniesmaczeni. Mięso jest jednak naprawdę smaczne. Umiejscowienie * Wewnątrz Dormitorium Adepta w Kolebce S'rendarra (Północne Elsweyr) Kategoria:Online: Książki